Ninguna Opcion
by Mistress Potter
Summary: Voldemort gano la guerra ahora el mundo le pertenece. Harry perdio! Ahora todos tienen que obedecer y servir a Voldy, incluyendo a Harry. Voldy toma a Harry a la fuerza y tiene que servirlo y obedecerlo por el resto de su vida!! Que pasara? Read and Revi
1. Capitulo 1

** Ninguna Opcion ** 

**Creada por: Mistress Potter**

**Traducida por: Arwen Undomiel**

**Mistress Potter: Hola a todos!! Yo soy la creadora de No Choice At All pero mi amiga Arwen me lo ha traducico. Ella merece todo el credito!! **

**Arwen: Aiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! ¿cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar (es coña ^^U)**

**Este fanfic es una TRADUCCIÓN del inglés al español ¿ok?, es decir: NO ES MIO, YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO ¿capicci?**

**Bueno, pues os dejo con el fanfic porque es realmente muy** **buuuuuueeeeeennnnooooooo!!!!!!!**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**

Había pasado seis meses desde que el Mago Oscuro más poderoso del siglo, Lord Voldemort, había conquistado el mundo entero.  

Él, sus mortífagos, los dementores y otros magos malévolos habían ganado la batalla contra el bien. Nadie supo por qué, pero no se pudo evitar...

Su plan había sido un éxito y ahora todos tenían que servirle para el resto de sus vidas. Primero había conquistado Europa, luego el Norte y el Sur de América, Australia y finalmente, el resto del mundo.  

El Lord Oscuro había matado a los Muggles que había en el mundo. Él mató sangre sucias, pero la mayoría de ellos tenía que servirle. Dumbledore, sin embargo, había muerto con el resto de los Muggles y otras brujas y magos que intentaron protegerlos a toda costa.

El resto de las brujas y magos del mundo tenían que servir al Señor Tenebroso como esclavos, incluso el Niño-Que-Vivió. (Excepto los Slytherins)  

Harry Potter no pudo ganar la batalla pero había participado en la lucha para intentar proteger a los muggles y a su buena amiga, Hermione Granger.  

Ella había muerto y Harry no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo...se sentía como si fuera una sombra miserable en el mundo oscuro.  

Pasó el tiempo y Lord Voldemort se había instalado en Hogwarts junto con sus Mortífagos. 

Los niños estaban en las mazmorras, sentados en sus celdas que eran vigiladas por los Mortífagos. A los adultos los llevaron a otra mazmorra, entra ellos, a Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin.  

Los prisioneros no llevaban varita, por lo que les era imposible escapar...  

Harry Potter había estado allí junto a su amigo Ronald Weasley. Harry miró fijamente al suelo, donde había un charco ocasionado por el agua que caía del oscuro tacho. Sus ojos esmeralda se humedecieron de repente, recordaba la muerte de su amiga Hermione.  

Recostó en el frío suelo su cuerpo sumamente pequeño lleno de sangre y suciedad. El Niño-Que-Vivió era tan pequeño que a menudo la gente le confundía  con un niño de nueve años. El hecho era que él era el más pequeño de todo Gryffindor, aun siendo un adolescente.

Aunque era pequeño y estaba lleno de suciedad, todavía era bonito, dulce y tan inocente como un niño pequeño.

Su pelo de ébano oscuro todavía era negro sobre su rostro de porcelana. Sus labios rojizos todavía eran deseables y listos para besar, y su mirada verde-esmeralda mostraba que todavía estaba aturdido...y cansado. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y tan pálida como la piel de un blanco conejo...

Harry Potter estaba muy cansado...realmente cansado. Tenía el impulso de dormir...para no despertar jamás. Pero no podía. No en ese trágico momento de dolor, miedo y dudas, no...no podía dejar a sus compañeros de Gryffindor...

Les observó.

Todos estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre y suciedad y sus rostros estaban oscurecidos por el miedo....ya no había luz...

 Algunos de ellos estaban llorando. Ron vio a Harry y se dirigió hacia él.  

-¿Estas bien, Harry? Pareces estar apunto de desmayarte...- su voz estaba llena de la preocupación digna de una madre. Se agachó y puso una mano en la frente su amigo.  

-¿Te encuentras bien?  

- Tranquilo Ron. Estoy bien....perfectamente. -  de las gracias su voz apenas era que un cuchicheo y sus ojos parecían cansados y acuosos.  

-¿Estas seguro? - la voz de Ron era más seria que en toda su vida.  

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí. – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, confortando a su amigo.  

- Eh, Harry. ¿Qué crees que nos pasará? – preguntó con un tono de miedo.  

- Realmente no lo sé, Ron. Solo espero que Voldemort no mate a más personas - Harry cerró sus ojos un momento y su cabeza giró al otro lado. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, sobretodo su cicatriz. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.  

Ron hizo cogió a Harry y le abrazó. Él echaba una mirada alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros también miraban a Harry con aprehensión. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavander, Fred y George fueron hacia ellos.  

- ¿Harry esta bien? - preguntó Seamus angustiadamente.  

- No lo sé...- contestó Ron.  

- Tranquilos chicos, estoy muy bien. No os preocupéis por mi. En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no intentamos encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquí? - intentó sonreír, pero incluso el mover los labios le fatigaba demasiado...

- Harry, no creo que sea buena idea. Pareces sumamente cansado y enfermo, además, no hay ninguna forma de que podamos salir de aquí. - contestó Parvati tristemente. 

Lavander dio un sollozo pequeño.  

- Hermione ha muerto Harry. No ha sido tu culpa, no podías hacer nada para salvarle. Entiendo lo que sentías por ella, porque para mí también era una hermana...-añadió Neville.

Harry suspiró profundamente cuando cerró los ojos. Ron examinaba a sus otros compañeros. Ellos cabecearon y miraron a Harry con complicidad.  

- Harr - " pero antes de que Ron pudiera terminar de hablar; la puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe y entraron tres mortífagos. Algunos de los prisioneros chillaron y se abrazaron. Eran Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  

Malfoy susurró algo al mortífagop que había estado vigilando a los niños. El guardián cabeceó y, cuando se marchó, Lucius habló con una voz mortalmente suave.  

- Ahora todos vendréis conmigo. Hay una persona que desea veros en seguida.  

Todos los niños miraban a Lucius miedosamente y no hicieron ni un movimiento. Malfoy estaba cansándose y les miraba más amenazador que nunca.  

          - ¡¡AHORA!! ¡¡¡TODOS!!! – No tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo. Todos salieron de la celda detrás de Lucius, excepto Harry, que estaba muy cansado y se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Lucius no se dio cuenta de eso y continuó caminando hacia la salida.  

Ron estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Harry, que intentaba ponerse en pie cogiéndose a la pared. Se tocó el pecho y empezó a respirar profundamente, le costaba respirar.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a caminar despacio. Tropezó un par de veces, pero sus amigos lo agarraron para que se apoyase en ellos.  

- Harry ¿estás bi...? – Preguntó Parvati, pero fue interrumpida.

- Estoy  bien. No te preocupes - Harry parecía más débil que nunca. Así que sus amigos le ayudaron a caminar por el Gran Comedor, todos ellos angustiados por su amigo.

Los esclavos se llevaron al Gran Comedor, donde su Amo estaba esperándoles. Harry Potter junto con ellos.  

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, y en las mesas, los Slytherins estaban sentados con los mortífagos que claramente eran sus parientes. Incluso los profesores se habían sentado allí porque habían traicionado a Dumbledore y habían entrado a formar parte del círculo interno de Voldemort. Aunque también había algunos otros magos que parecían extranjeros.  

En el centro, Lord Voldemort, alto, musculoso, delgado y poderoso, estaba de pie. Su piel estaba pálida; su nariz era plana como una serpiente, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triunfal, sus ojos escarlata poseían ese mal, una fría mirada capaz de helar hasta el fuego y su cabello de ébano oscuro caía hasta sus hombros.  

Sonrió a las brujas y magos. Ellos contemplaron que su amo iba a deshacerse de ellos, les consideraba inútiles...

Pero no. Lord Voldemort todavía tenía sus labios curvados en una maliciosa sonrisa y les examinaba serenamente.  

- Algunos de vosotros se salvarán y otros serán ejecutados. Algunos de vosotros serviréis a mis mortífagos y otros magos Oscuros – observó a todos y añadió - Incluso otros me serviréis a mi. Ahora cuando yo diga vuestros nombres, vendréis hacia aquí y se os juzgará - su sonrisa se acentuaba más y miraba a los esclavos complacidamente, al percibir el terror de estos.

Miró al mortífago que estaba sentado a su lado. Este se levantó, sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su amo.

Voldemort lo cogió perezosamente y examinó a sus prisioneros una vez más. Los niños estaban más nerviosos que en toda sus vidas. Ron tragó saliva.  

-Primero – dijo Voldemort suavemente - Parvati Patil.

Parvati caminó calladamente hacía Voldemort. Este la miró serenamente durante unos minutos y luego añadió sin inmutarse : - Salvada.

Parvati dio un gran suspiro y miró a sus amigos. 

- Srta. Patil, usted servirá a Lucius Malfoy de hoy en adelante  

Parvati cabeceó y caminó calladamente a la mesa en la que Lucius estaba. Voldemort volvió a mirar el trozo de pergamino.  

- Ronald Weasley - Ron se guardó el miedo y caminó torpemente a la alta figura oscura. Voldemort también lo miró serenamente.  

- Salvado. -  Ron dio gran suspiro y miró a Harry con una sonrisa - Usted, Sr. Weasley servirá a Colagusano de hoy en adelante.  

Ron miró a  Colagusano, quien le sonrió, pero ese gesto no fue correspondido.  

Harry miraba angustiado a Ron. De repente empezó a verlo todo borroso, ya no podía sostenerse de pie. Tropezó, pero Neville y Seamus lo agarraron y lo sostuvieron nuevamente de pie.. Harry les miró. Ellos eran más altos que él y Harry les miró un poco celoso. Comparado con los demás, él parecía un niño pequeño.  

Voldemort continuaba llamando a más gente. La mayoría de ellos se salvo, pero la mayoría de Hufflepuffs, Neville, otros Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, iban a ser ejecutados.

Harry miraba a Neville tristemente. ¿Por qué él? ¡Es una persona buena! ¡¡No pueden hacerle esto!! 

Harry hizo un movimiento repentino cuando los mortífagos arrastraron a Neville y los otros a las mazmorras. Sin embargo Dean lo agarró por la muñeca y le sujetó bien firme. Harry intentó soltarse, pero Dean era mucho más fuerte que él.  

Harry miraba a Dean, quien le observaba tristemente mientras le decía: 

- Harry, no puedes hacer nada, lo siento.

- Pero... - Susurró. Dean negó con su cabeza y Harry cabeceó en la derrota amarga.  

No es justo pensó desalentadamente.  

Harry miraba a Voldemort que justo en ese momento pronunciaba su nombre. Había algo raro en este último. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un deseo lascivo que Harry nunca había visto antes y su sonrisa estaba muy acentuada.  

Harry lo miraba miedosamente y sus piernas no respondían a sus ordenes. Caminó despacio hacia él y su cansancio regresó.  

Caminó débilmente hacia el monstruo alto, sus ojos lo miran directamente. Los ojos de Harry estaban cansados y humedecidos. Él se estaba acercando al Señor Oscuro, pero sus piernas no podía aguantar más y se cayó en el suelo. Sus compañeros abrieron la boca, sobre todo Ron quien parecía interesado en si su mejor amigo estaba bien.

No obstante, Harry entró en los brazos de Voldemort que lo abrazó herméticamente. Él miraba hacia abajo al muchacho aterrado que parecía estar a punto de sollozar.

Harry parecía ser más pequeño que en toda su vida, apenas lograba alcanzar la delgada cintura de Voldemort.

El Señor Tenebroso dejó el pedazo de pergamino en la mesa y puso uno de sus largos dedos en la barbilla de Harry, obligándole a mirarlo. Una lágrima corrió por su pálido rostro.  

Voldemort colocó una mano en su mejilla y le quitó las lágrimas, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Harry se estremeció. Su toque estaba más frío que el hielo.  

Voldemort miró a Harry un momento. Ahora o nunca , pensó Harry, me enviará a las mazmorras para ser ejecutado . Pero no pasó.  

Voldemort le dijo suavemente a Harry:  

- Harry... Tan joven... - Él miraba la pequeña figura  que era Harry. - pareces tan pequeño; tu inocencia nunca ha sido tan notable. Podría cambiar mi forma de pensar... después de que todos los ... yo podría permitirte vivir...  

Voldemort acarició su mejilla suavemente y la llevó hasta su cuello.  

- Tan bonito....-  

Voldemort se apoyó más cerca y besó a Harry profundamente en los labios.

- Si sólo tus padres y padrino pudieran ver como tomo a su querido Harry lejos de ellos y en mis brazos...-  

Harry tragó. ¿Qué me hará?   

La mano libre de Voldemort acarició su negro cabello. Su sonrisa afectuosa se extendió más que antes y de repente se levantó. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la imagen de Harry y dijo bastante suave pero ruidosamente para que todo el mundo le oyera.  

- Salvado. 

Ron y los otros compañeros de Harry se tranquilizaron.  

- Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, me pertenecerá ahora y siempre. Él me servirá y se nos unirá, tanto si le gusta como si no - Sus brazos se envolvieron entonces alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y le abrazo firmemente.  

Los mortífagos y demás magos oscuros aplaudieron y silbaron. La sonrisa de Ron se marchitó y miraba a los otros con miedo y preocupación. Voldemort se agachó de nuevo y acercando sus labios a la oreja de Harry, le susurró suavemente:  

- Eres mío Harry, ya te guste o no. Te unirás a mí, en caso negativo, te obligaré, y sé exactamente cómo... - Sus ojos se dirigieron donde Ron estaba sentado y sus otros amigos.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer Harry. Yo tengo este mundo y todas las vidas que en él habitan en mi poder.

Él besó su mejilla suavemente y se irguió. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó con ella a Harry.  

- Dozyus - Harry se sentía sumamente cansado y cerró sus ojos, desplomándose en los brazos de su nuevo amo.

Voldemort chasqueó los dedos y en seguida, un mortífago cogió a Harry en brazos. 

- Lévalo a mis habitaciones -  ordenó Voldemort fríamente. 

El mortífago cabeceó y sacó a Harry del Gran Comedor. Entonces, Voldemort susurro suavemente.  

- Te veré pronto, mi pequeño sirviente... 

Ron sintió un gran temor por la vida de su amigo y le susurró a Seamus: 

- ¿Qué le va a hacer? - su voz era puro pánico.  

- Tranquilízate Ron, ya oíste al Señor Tenebroso, él le salvó – contestó, pero no podría tranquilizar a Ron, si primero él no se tranquilizaba, y desde luego no lo lograba... Miró a sus compañeros.

Parvati estalló en lágrimas y Dean puso una mano confortadora alrededor de ella.  

Ron no hizo caso de lo que ellos dijeran. Él supo que Voldemort torturaría a Harry de una manera horrible. No había ninguna duda sobre eso.  

Los mortífagos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus nuevos sirvientes. Ron rezó calladamente por su amigo.

**Mistress Potter: Espero que les haigan encantado!! Todo se lo debo a Arwen!! ^^ ^^**

**Notas de la Traductora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jeje ¿a qué os dejo con la intriga? ¿que no? pues ala, ahora os jodeis (es coña ^^U) y os esperáis al siguiente capítulo ^^**

**ALTO AHÍ FORASTERO/A!!! DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS SIN PINCHARLE A ESE BOTONCITO TAN MONO DE ABAJO A LA IZQUIERDA!!!!!! REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mistress Potter: Hay, que dia!! Estoy demasido cansada. Pero bueno!!! Espero que les gusten esta historia!!!  Gracias a Arwen otra vez!! ^^ ^^**

**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^***

**** Ninguna Opcion ****

Capitulo 2 

La cama en la que Harry se despertó era cómoda y muy cálida. Él podía sentir lo grande y flexible que era la cama.

Podía sentir la iluminación provocada por el fuego que danzaba en la chimenea, calentando la habitación.  

Sin embargo la cosa más notable que Harry sentía era el abrazo en el que estaba envuelto. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y nunca le habían abrazado tan estrechamente.

Quien quiera que fuera no quiso dejarle ir, no importaba lo que pasara. Harry  sentía como si esa persona le quisiera más que su padrino.  

Esa persona estaba acariciando su pelo y su cara con una mano. Harry sonrió cálidamente. Se sentía muy bien. Él lo amó y no quiso detener a esa persona.

Y él, Harry, tampoco quiso alejarse de él. Pero no sabía por qué, sentía un gran dolor quemándole la cabeza, como si se fuera a partir en dos. Lentamente, él podía sentir una lágrima que caía por el dulce rostro de Harry. No obstante alguien le limpió la lágrima suavemente con un dedo y oyó un murmullo suave que venía de esa persona.  

" Estás muy hermoso cuando lloras..."  

Harry había abierto sus ojos muy despacio y él lo sentía para hacer eso. La primera cosa que él había visto era la persona más temerosa y malévola que Harry se había encontrado alguna vez.  

Lord Voldemort. Sí, era Voldemort que estaba abrazando a Harry herméticamente y acariciando su rostro y cabello. Era Lord Voldemort quien susurró esas cosas suaves a Harry.  

Voldemort tenía una sonrisa afectada en su cara y miraba hacia abajo a Harry con sus ojos escarlata. Esos ojos se parecían la encarnación del Diablo. Harry no supo qué hacer exactamente.  

Él se paralizó de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies y  quiso sentirse libre fuera del asimiento del hombre.  

" Dime, Harry. Te ha costado mucho despertarte... " Su voz tenía un tono divertido.  

El abrazo de Voldemort alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho no había parado. Él abrazó a Harry herméticamente cerca de él. Harry había abierto y había cerrado su boca varias veces pero nada salió de ella. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado y deseó que todo fuera simplemente un sueño. Que muy pronto se despertaría.  

Pero no lo era y él supo esto inmediatamente. El Señor Oscuro sonrió aún más.  

" ¿Qué pasa Harry?, ¿asustado de tu propio amo? " expresó una suave risita.  

' ¿Amo? ' pensó Harry. ' ¿Qué quiere decir con mi amo? ' Sus ojos se habían ensanchado haciéndolo parecer aún más delicioso que en toda su vida.  

" Sí Harry. Yo soy tu amo. Yo te exigí delante de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor, ¿recuerdas ahora "? Voldemort puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Harry y empezó a frotarlo en un círculo. Harry se estremeció y puso sus manos en el pecho de Voldemort, mientras intentando alejarse del asimiento del demonio.  

Pero Voldemort sólo apretó a Harry más cerca de él.  

" Tranquilo, debes saber que no hay ningún escape ahora que yo he ganado la batalla. Dumbledore está muerto y no hay ninguna manera que él te pueda proteger ya "  

Su mano libre tocó la mejilla del pequeño muchacho suavemente. Entonces, apretó sus labios sobre su cicatriz, en el borde de su frente, para un beso suave y los besos se arrastraron suavemente hacia el cuello de Harry, donde él apretó con sus dientes. Harry clamó y Voldemort se rió. Su mano se enredó en su suave cabello de ébano.  

" Eres un muchacho bastante pequeño... " murmuró en una voz suave, " me encantaría comerte...

Él acarició el negro cabello de Harry una y otra vez. " Pero ¿por qué no "? Harry empezó a llorar silenciosamente. No podía resistir la amargura en su cicatriz y lo que Voldemort estaba haciendole.  

Él apretó sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry y ahora los llevó dulcemente a los párpados de Harry. Los besó suavemente y para después besar la punta de su nariz.  

" Por favor, detente ...Tom, por favor... " Harry murmuró muy suavemente. Su voa parecía la de un niño pidiendo misericordia.

Voldemort se había detenido. Nadie lo había llamado nunca por su verdadero nombre con esa suave voz, bonita, y calurosa. Él quitó sus labios de la cara de Harry y le miraba cuidadosamente  

" Silencio, mi pequeño. No hay ninguna necesidad de tener miedo... " Su voz era suave y clara, era la primera vez que Harry oía esas palabras y en ese tono dulce, cariñoso...salir de la boca del Demonio. Él puso su mano en la cara de Harry y la acarició suavemente.  

" Relájate y todo estará bien. No tengo que hacerte sufrir si no quiero ...pero hoy solo relájate mi pequeño." Voldemort se apoyó de nuevo abajo y apretó sus labios contra Harry.  

Harry no podía controlarse. ¡¿Cómo se podía relajar estando en brazos del único ser que había intentado matarle en numerosas ocasiones desde que él tenía un año?! Eso le estaba confundiendo.

Harry continuó estremeciéndose y agarró las túnicas de Voldemort herméticamente. Se apoyó en el pecho de su "amo" y lloró inaudiblemente. Voldemort podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Harry en su pecho. Él sonrió.  

Que irrompible era en Niño Que Vivió. Tan débil e ingenuo. Incluso ni los más sabios podrían esperar esto.  

¿" Por qué las personas lloran? ¿Hmmm? No lo entiendo " Harry se estremeció y salió de entre los brazos de Voldemort.

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su cabello brillaba el sudor provocado, seguramente, por el miedo que sentía.  

Harry se alejó un poco de su "amo" y echó una mirada al cuarto. Nunca había visto esa habitación, pero estaba seguro que era más grande que la oficina de Dumbledore.  

Estaba decorada con los colores de Slytherin, así como negro y blanco. Las cortinas eran verdes mezclado con plata y la manta de la cama era negra. Las almohadas eran blancas y el cuarto entero estaba decorado con otro mobiliario. Las velas y antorchas que flotaban oscuramente por el cuarto lo iluminaban.  

¿Te gusta nuestro cuarto, Harry? " la pregunta de Voldemort hizo que el corazón de Harry empezará a latir a cien por hora otra vez.

Él miraba a Voldemort, sus ojos se mezclaron con la confusión y el miedo.  

' ¿Dijo "nuestro cuarto"? ' pensó Harry.  

" Sí, Harry. Éste es nuestro cuarto. Tú vivirás aquí, conmigo por toda la eternidad, ya te gusta o no... " Su sonrisa era de victoria.  

" ¿Qué pasará con el otro esclavo...Ron "? preguntó Harry con voz suave. No tenía fuerzas para gritar a Voldemort.

" Ahh, ¿te refieres al muchacho pelirrojo? Bien, él está con Colagusano y dudo que él sea un buen amigo tuyo para toda la vida " él se rió de nuevo y esto hizo que Harry se pusiera muy aprehensivo.  

" Qué quieres decir "? la voz de Harry estaba temblando de nuevo. Dios, el muchacho era tan ingenuo. Y Voldemort amaba a los niños ingenuos...sobretodo Harry.  

La " mayoría de mis mortífagos tratará a sus esclavos como la basura que son...ellos empezarán torturando todos los días constantemente a sus esclavos sin remordimiento. Igualmente podrían matales..."  

Harry no podría creer nada de esto. Ron podría estar ahora mismo en un gran peligro. Podía ver la imagen del cuerpo muerto de Ron en el suelo, amortajado en la oscuridad. Tenía que salvarle a él y a sus otros amigos de Gryffindor.  

" ¿Crees que puedes salvar a tus amigos "? Él se volvió a reir " Oh, Harry. ¿Te has olvidado? Yo gané... nadie puede escapar de mi, ni siquiera tú, mi más preciada posesión " Se apoyó cerca de Harry y administró un suave beso en sus labios.

Harry estaba frío y su cicatriz empezó a quemarle furiosamente, la lengua de su "amo" salia y entraba en la boca de Harry.  

Harry se separó de Voldemort. Se cayó por el borde de la cama y Voldemort lo miró impasible, silenciosamente.  

Harry intentó levantarse pero lloró de dolor cuando se torció otra vez el tobillo. Se cayó al suelo y se maldijo silenciosamente por ser tan tonto y débil.  

Voldemort estaba cansado de estar vigilándole y se bajo de la cama. Sus negras túnicas producían un fru-fru al rozarse.

El Señor Tenebroso miró a Harry con un brillo de deseo en los ojos que este nunca había visto. En ese momento, Harry pensó que ojalá fuera más alto y fornido, para así poder luchar.

Voldemort se agachó y cogió a Harry en brazos y lo coloco suavemente en la cama. Cogió su varita y murmuró un hechizo curativo.

Harry había pasado mucho miedo, por un momento, pensó que Voldemort le iba a matar con la maldición Avada Kedavra...la maldición asesina.... Pero ahora Voldemort parecía mucho más tranquilo... más amable...  

" No me gustaría que mi posesión más preciada se rompiera el tobillo fácilmente, ¿no crees?" dijo esto sonriéndole viciosamente, Harry no podía apartar la vista de su pierna, la cual se estaba curando gracias a Voldemort.

El tobillo de Harry pronto se curó y Voldemort volvió a guardar su varita en su bolsillo. El Señor Tenebroso se sentó al lado de Harry y puso una de sus manos parecidas a una araña en la cara del niño.  

Lo acarició despacio, mientras disfrutaba el toque de la piel suave y cálida del niño con su fría mano delgada. Su mano se desvió de su rostro a su cuello, que era tan delgado como para cogerlo con su mano entera. Harrí no sabía lo que estaba pasando.  

Él no quiso mirar a esos rojos ojos. Su cicatriz todavía le quemaba furiosamente, y

deseó golpearse contra las paredes. Cerró sus ojos y frotó furiosamente su cicatriz.  

Harry podía sentir a Voldemort bajando de la cama y abriendo un armario que estaba al lado. Cogió una redoma que parecía verde y, quitándole el tapon, se sentó una vez más al lado de Harry y le cogió del cuello suavemente.  

Vertió la poción en la boca de Harry y él tosió ligeramente. Tenía una especie de sensación ardiente y el muchacho sentía arder su cuerpo. Escuchó que Voldemort murmuró un encantamiento y en un momento el dolor de su cicatriz había desaparecido.  

Él abrió sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas que recorrían su dulce rostro. Entonces, miró a Voldemort, quien le devolvía la mirada.

Harry lo miraba asombrado intentando encontrar las palabras para decir lo que había pasado pero no lo conseguía. Cerró su boca y se quedó callado. Realmente, no sabía por qué el hombre hizo eso.  

Voldemort colocó su mano tras la cara de Harry y le acarició suavemente. No queriendo encolerizar al demonio que ahora mismo tenía frente a él, Harry cerró sus ojos herméticamente e intentó pretender que estaba en un lugar más seguro.  

" Por qué no me has matado? " susurró el niño ligeramente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  

La caricia de Voldemort no se había detenido, entonces él habló con una clara voz.  

" Porque tú serías un sirviente excelente y por el hecho de que he podido darme cuenta del grandísimo poder que posees... " Él se apoyó adelante y besó ligeramente a Harry en los labios.  

" Y porque sería una matanza muy cruel matar...a alguien tan bonito e inocente... si... bonito e inocente es lo que eres..."  

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho, el solo pensar que se estaba ruborizando muchísimo le ponía enfermo. Voldemort se dio cuenta de esto y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

¿" Ahhhh ...mírate Harry ...tú ruborizándote, no me digas que nunca te han dicho lo guapo que te has vuelto. ¿Te lo han dicho? ¿Eh?"

Harry agitó su cabeza mientras sentía como su rubor se iba convirtiendo en calor.  

" Nunca has estado con nadie, ¿verdad? " la voz del demonio sonó divertida cuando se acercó a Harry. Ahora el niño podía oler el aroma de Voldemort.

El olor del peligro, del miedo, y ...sexo. Voldemort podía sentir como Harry estaba de nervioso cuando puso una mano en su hombro.

Abrazó a Harry herméticamente, mientras este se estremecía. Voldemort besó el cuello de Harry y lo chupó ligeramente.  

¿Alguna vez has sentido una emoción de este tipo, Harry? " Él susurró una vez más a Harry. El muchacho agitó su cabeza, replicando mordazmente.  

" Ahhhh ...excelente ...simplemente perfecto...". besó a Harry ligeramente en su cabeza " Eres virgen... mi, mi, mi... seguro que esto será divertido..."  

Dicho esto, Voldemort acostó del todo a Harry en la cama. Los ojos del niño se ensancharon más que nunca mientras miraba a su *amo*, quien ahora estaba encima de él.

Voldemort empezó a deshacer los botones de la túnica de Harry, pero este no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se esforzó para evitar lo que, sin duda, sabía que pasaría, pero solo hizo que Voldemort soltara una risita.  

" No eres tan débil como pensé..."  

Harry luchó más y más hasta que sintió que su energía se había agotado. Voldemort tenía Harry fijado bajo él, y este sentía que unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos esmeraldas.

El Señor Oscuro se apoyó adelante y besó las lágrimas.  

" Porque eres tú Harry ...lloras cuando ni siquiera he empezado ...aún " Harry sintió su risita en su oreja.

Voldemort había desabrochado el botón de la túnica de Harry. Él llevaba su usual uniforme de Hogearts. Voldemort se rió disimuladamente.  

" Igualmente Gryffindor... " Cogió su varita y la dirigió hacia Harry. Miurmuró un hechizo y su camisa se colocó al lado de la túnica.

" Por qué ...por qué estás haciendo esto...? " preguntó Harry en un sollozo.  

" Porque ...yo quiero exigirte totalmente ...quiero verte pidiéndome misericordia...quiero verte romper, mi precioso pequeño " Voldemort contestó fríamente al mismo tiempo que abría la cremallera de los vaqueros de Harry. Él empezó a acariciar a Harry la temblorosa barriga de Harry después de bajarle los vaqueros, y los calzoncillos, que bajaron con ellos.  

" Por favor ...por favor no hagas esto ...te lo suplico ...por favor " Su voz era tan suave y aclara como la de una sirena.  

" Eso es Harry, pídeme misericordia ... ruega a muerte " se rió una vez más.  

" ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi...? " dijo Harry.  

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente, al hablar, sus labios casi desaparecieron de su cara serpentina.

" Todo... quiero tu... alma, tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu devoción, tu amor, TODO... te quiero de mi lado, Harry ",  

Harry se estremeció ante esta revelación. Nunca en su vida entera imaginó esto de su enemigo mortal, Lord Voldemort. Harry agitó su cabeza y miró fijamente el suelo.  

" Tendrás que entregarte a mi, ya te guste o no... Y yo sé simplemente la manera para tenerte completamente... " Voldemort se rió entre dientes suavemente, cerca de la oreja de Harry.  

Qué "? preguntó Harry perplejo.  

" Si no te consagras totalmente a mí, para ser mío por siempre ...entonces, temo que tendré que obligarte de una forma dura y dolorosa..."  

" Qué quieres decir "? la voz de Harry apenas era un cuchicheo.  

" Tú te preocupas por tus amigos, ¿no Harry? Te preocupas tanto por ellos que serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida por las suyas... yo siempre supe que eres muy dulce..."  

" Quieres decir ...tú quieres...". tartamudeó Harry.  

" Hmmmmm...". Voldemort se puso de pie y observo a Harry fijamente. " Cede ante mí Harry ...devota hacia mí.... estate a mi lado "  

" Yo-yo-yo-yo simplemente no puedo ...no puedo entregarme a un asesino..."  

¿" Por qué? Hmm "?  

" Tú intentaste matarme cuando yo era un niño y también eres el asesino de mis padres... yo no puedo darme a un asesino... .no puedo... " Harry sollozó calladamente mientras, esperando que la bestia saldría.  

Voldemort suspiró y miró fijamente el fuego. ¡" Harry, temo que no tengo otra opción. Colagusano!!"  

Harry parecía perplejo y asustado. ' ¿Qué hará? '  

De repente algo grande surgió del fuego. Primero la cabeza, los brazos, el torso entonces el cuerpo entero. Colagusano apareció y arqueó profundamente a su amo.  

¿" Me llamó, Mi Señor "?  

" Si, por casualidad tú tienes a un esclavo llamado Ronald Weasley "? cuestionó Voldemort a Colagusano suavemente.  

" Sí, Mi Señor "  

" Bueno. yo quiero que lo mates sin misericordia..."  

Colagusano parecía sorprendido, como si no quisiera matar a su nuevo sirviente. Pero mirando a su amo... no podía desobedecerle. Finalmente cabeceó.  

" NO!! POR FAVOR LO HAGAS!! " gritó Harry angustiadamente.  

Voldemort se giró y miro a su más preciada posesión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.  

"¿ Te atreves a decirme no a mí, Harry? ¿Tú te atreves a decirle 'no' a tu amo?  "

Harry saltó fuera de la lujosa cama y corrió hacia Voldemort.

" Por favor, por favor no mates a mi amigo. Por favor. Él es como un hermano para mí, por favor!"! Sus lágrimas caían ahora libremente de sus ojos, mientras recorrían sus mejillas, como gotas de lluvia saladas que caen de su inocente y dulce rostro.  

Voldemort lo miraba serenamente, como pensando en su petición.  

Harry colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Voldemort, mientras lloriqueaba calladamente. Voldemort sonrió y abrazó al niño.  

Su abrazo era cálido y firme.  

" Por favor ...por favor ...es todo lo que pido...". Harry sollozó.  

" Silencio, Harry. Silencio. No hay ninguna necesidad de llorar... " le susurró Voldemort a Harry mientras acariciaba su negro cabello. Voldemort empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de la cabeza de Harry. Miró a Colagusano y agitó su cabeza, entonces, este salió de la habitación visiblemente aliviado.  

Obviamente, Voldemort había cambiado de opinión, cosa que Colagusano agradeció.  

" Por favor... cualquiera excepto ellos... yo-yo-yo... " continuó Harry sollozando.  

" Harry... " Voldemort puso una de sus manos suavemente alrededor de la barbilla de Harry, mientras obligándole a que le mirara. Su otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Harry herméticamente. " Si no quieres que alguno de tus amigos sufran, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer..."  

" Pero... pero... pero - " Harry dejo de hablar cuando Voldemort puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.  

" Sabes lo que tienes que hacer... " Él se inclinó hacía delante y lamió los labios de Harry. " Lo sabes..."  

" Yo-yo-yo-yo no puedo...."  

Voldemort miró a Harry. Él se giró hacia el fueho de nuevo y se preparó para llamar otra vez a Colagusano.

" NO!! Bien ...yo-yo-yo acepto ...yo me uniré a tí ...seré tuyo..."  

Voldemort sonrió. " Qué más..."  

" Mi Señor ...yo me uniré a usted Mi Señor..."  

"Harry  bueno, muy bueno..."  

Todo lo demás que Harry supo era que su *amo * estaba besándole, y que su lengua estaba haciendo algo deliciosamente celestial en sus labios. Sentía los labios de Voldemort que cepillan contra los suyos con un toque ligeramente dulce, en una especie de beso suave.  

Harry cerró sus ojos, mientras aceptaba su destino y se entregaba a su amo. Permitió a Voldemort que le desnudara despacio. Le permitió que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo. Le permitió besar y mordisquear dondequiera que quisiese, y hacerle gemir de placer y desesperación.  

Despacio... despacio...  

Mientras Voldemort le besaba, Harry supo que no había ninguna forma de escapar a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él y que le abrazaba amorosamente y herméticamente.  

Supo que no había esperanza en este mundo.  

No había ninguna opción en absoluto.   

**Mistress Potter: Porfavor!! Hagan review esta historia!!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Ninguna Opcion 

**Por: Mistress Potter**

**Traducida Por: Arwen**

**^*^*^**^*^*^^^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^***

** Capitulo 3 ** 

Besos. 

Besos.

Besos.  

Besos fríos pero, al mismo tiempo, amorosos por la suave y pálida espalda del muchacho.  

Besos fríos pero, al mismo tiempo, amorosos por la espalda del joven Harry Potter. 

Sus mejillas se habían manchado de sus lágrimas ya secas...arrojadas tiempo atrás... Él lloró tanto como él tuvo que dormir a menudo con Voldemort, el Gobernante Supremo del mundo, mientras este besaba su espalda.   

Voldemort le abrazaba firmemente, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho.   

Antes de que Harry se hubiera dormido, el Señor Oscuro rasgó su inocencia, mientras Harry gimoteó frenéticamente.   

Siempre había algo que hizo que Harry creyera que ya no había esperanza en el mundo.   

Flash Back   

El muchacho envolvió sus pequeños pálidos brazos alrededor del cuello de Voldemort, mientras lloraba en su hombro y decía que dolía.  

Voldemort sonrió perversamente y mordió su labio al empujar sus caderas contra el muchacho. Después de un tiempo, un gemido bastante erótico escapó de los labios de Harry.  

El hombre sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que él había encontrado su punto sensible y se había zambullido profundamente en él.   

Harry todavía lo sostuvo más firme, el dolor ya aparecido…y el placer surgiendo.   

Él permitió a Voldemort devorarlo con suaves y rápidos besos hambrientos.   

Él no detuvo ni siquiera cuando Harry cayó dormido en sus brazos.  

Fin de Flash Back   

Los ojos de Harry temblaron al abrirse cuando él se alejó de la escrutadora lengua de su amo. El hombre estaba de pie y miraba hacia abajo a su joven sirviente con anhelosos ojos.

" Buenos días…"  

Harry buscaba y para sorpresa de Voldemort, no retrocedió ni siquiera a su toque y no parecía en absoluto asustado de él.   

Harry supo esto.   

Él sabía que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño.  

Todo era real.   

Una pesadilla.  

Sus amigos y compañeros que son reclamados para servir a los Magos Oscuros… Harry que es reclamado por Voldemort… y los suaves besos, hambrientos de su amo y toques, contra su suave piel.  

Harry pestañeó, intentando evitar unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de surgir de sus ojos.  

" Harry…"  

No…no…no " sollozó Harry calladamente.  

" Si…si…Harry.."  

Harry cerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda a la bestia que tenía delante suyo.

Voldemort se inclinó y tomó la cara de su muchacho en sus manos cuando le giró para enfrentarlo.  

" Abre tus ojos, mi estimado muchacho… " susurró él.   

Harry agitó su cabeza, incapaz de cumplir la petición, por no querer ver la lujuria que quemaba en los ojos de su amo.  

" Te digo que los abras… " su voz parecía más dura que nunca.  

Harry abrió la boca y los ojos.  

" Nunca olvides que yo te poseo, mi estimado muchacho… " murmuró el Señor Oscuro, mientras, suavemente, colocaba un dedo pulgar encima de la suave mejilla ruborizada de su Harry  "Tu mente…tu cuerpo y tu alma…Te puedo tomar cuando quiera, así de fácil…"  

Él dudó un momento antes de acercarse más a los pequeños labios de Harry. Cerró sus ojos, y lo besó despacio, mientras abría su boca para que su lengua invadiera la del muchacho.   

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se esforzó en alejarse de la bestia que invadía su boca.   

Él se quedó allí hasta que Voldemort dirigiera sus ojos al rostro del muchacho.  

Harry estaba pálido, casi enfermo.  

" ¿Dónde está mi padrino y mis amigos? " la voz de Harry estaba rota con tanto pesar y miedo.   

La sonrisa de Voldemort se pronunció todavía más. " Están en sus celdas, tomando un descanso…"  

Harry le miró y suplicó suavemente. " Por favor…por favor, permítame verles…aunque solo sea ver cómo están… todo lo que yo pido es ver cómo está Sirius…"   

Él agarró suavemente la oscura túnica de Voldemort.   

" Mis querido muchacho…no te preocupes por ellos… están absolutamente bien " dijó mientras se reía entre dientes, antes de apoyar su mejilla contra la de Harry.

Él lo mordió ligeramente antes de bajar hasta su cuello para…besarlo.   

" Yo no lo creo… " Harry se alejó de sus labios para, suavemente, levantarse de la cama y coger una sábana que había caído al suelo.   

Se envolvió en la sábana para tratar de alejar la frialdad que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Se fue hacia una esquina y se sentó allí, mientras pensaba si sus amigos y su padrino estarian seguros y bien. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de unos pasos que se acercaban a él.   

Harry no podía parar de llorar silenciosamente. Él quería ver bien a todos sus amigos…pero no tan desesperadamente como quería ver a Sirius.   

' Sirius, espero que estés bien ' pensó Harry. Él amaba tanto a su padrino, que haría cualquier cosa para verle.  

Cualquier cosa...  

Pero pronto se disolvieron sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos dedos acariciándole las piernas.  

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos y una mezcla de dolor y miedo se mostró en ellos.  

Voldemort no le sonrió malamente…pero… " Mi querido muchacho…sé lo que está pasando por tu mente… " susurró Voldemort suavemente cuando acercó más su rostro al de Harry. " Realmente debes amar a tu padrino…verdad mi ángel? " 

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Harry. Él cabeceó en la derrota como si no hubiera ningún escape de esos demoníacos ojos. Voldemort se rió suavemente y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la pierna.  

" Por favor, mi Señor " susurró Harry " no mate a mi padrino…no lo haga por favor, no le hiera… " suplicó antes de agarrar suavemente las túnicas del hombre.  

" Por favor permítame verle…quiero hablar con él…"   

La sonrisa de Voldemort se marchitó y ahuecó a Harry en sus brazos. Le llevo de vuelta a la cama mientras este lloraba desesperadamente.  

Sentía el suave colchón de la cama que Voldemort y él mismo compartían. Lloriqueó más aun cuando Voldemort metió su mano entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciar su erección, despacio y cuidadosamente.  

Se sentía muy avergonzado y se odió a sí mismo cuando extendio  mas sus piernas, sintiendo que el placer surgía en su ingle.   

" Ohhhhhh… " gimió y lloriqueó Harry al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir unos labios que acariciaban su erección y un sentimiento de saliva fría alrededor de él.   

Entonces los besos. Más besos se pusieron en el estómago de Harry cuando Voldemort se arrastró a su pecho.  

" Ahhhhh… " gimió Voldemort cuando besó el cuello de Harry. Voldemort disfrutó este éxtasis.  

Pero muy dentro de él, no lo disfrutaba tanto. Él quiso que Harry disfrutara esto y que no llorara después. Así que se apartó y miró los ojos de Harry.  

Harry respiraba difícilmente después de que los labios de Voldemort tocaran su frente, dejando la forma de un manso beso.  

De repente, Voldemort se levantó y se enderezo la túnica. Harry cambió un poco pero se estremeció cuando una viscosa y fresca mano atravesó su piel.   

Se sentía sumamente cansado. Su energía.  

El Señor Tenebroso cogió la sábana de la cama y la colocó alrededor del débil cuerpo de su muchacho. Lo  envolvió pulcramente en la sábana y besó una vez más su frente.  

Dirigió su vara a la cabeza de Harry y murmuró un hechizo durmiente.   

Después, salió de su habitación, dejando al muchacho durmiendo.  

**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^^**^*^**

**Espero que estos los hagan feliz!! ^^ ^^ **

**Por ahora estoy trabajando con los otros capitulos de Such Sweet Innocence y No Choice At All (estillo Ingles)**

**Solo espero que lo termine pronto ^^**

**Amor y Paz**

**-Mistress Potter**


End file.
